


Wanderlust

by fallen_angles



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angles/pseuds/fallen_angles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung is a writer. jackson is the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> written for jinsonology!

Park Jinyoung is a writer.

 

Park Jinyoung is a writer who does his work very well, pleasing his readers with witty words and pleasant phrases that appeal to the eye, the mind, and the heart.

 

Jinyoung prides himself in the ability to write in many styles and genres without trouble, from the comical  _ Tongues Tied _ to the more sentimental  _ Cherry Blossoms _ . His poetic tale  _ A Sharp and Two Flats _ had garnered much attention and praise, and his fantastical historical novel  _ Stones _ had achieved just as much success. He had even written down a long and monotonous rant disguised in skillful wording and colorful vocabulary on the irritating antics of the teenager in  _ Beauty of the Teenage Soul _ , even including Jinyoung’s own fond memories of his early years to humor his loyal readers. Yet even this had reached peak success despite insulting a common age group of his audience right to their faces. However, none have matched the vigor and excitement of his most successful classic  _ Of Mornings and Macchiatos. _

 

Jinyoung likes to think himself a very skilled writer who excels at his job, capturing readers with his pretty words, versatile enough to try his hand at any and all genres and styles of writing.

 

Of course, all but realism.

 

Nonfiction is a touchy subject. The problem is not that reality is hard to write, per se. It’s just Jinyoung has never really  _ experienced _ the real world. He prefers to live in the stories of his own work; the worlds that lie in between the pages of dark colored ink appeal to him much more than the constant humdrum buzz of the real world. The characters of the novels are so much more personable than the people Jinyoung has ever encountered in his life, and he thinks, if given the chance, he would join them without a moment’s hesitation.

 

So Jinyoung buries himself in fantasy and folklore, and delves into the world of illusion.

 

-

 

Jinyoung lays out his spreadsheet and crumpled notes across the pretty coloured wood, cursing at whoever had assigned him to such an impossible task. He pulls out fresh sheets and a pen, adorning the crisp white with decorative lines of black.

 

The instrument slips from his fingers as he abruptly stops and proceeds to bury his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at the dark strands. After many groans of exasperation and bizarre facial expressions, Jinyoung sits up and breathes in deeply. The scent of coffee wafts towards him and fills his nose. He adjusts the black glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, pushing the thick frames so that they sit much higher. He leans back to let his mind wander.

 

Jinyoung sips his coffee.

 

-

 

Jinyoung’s fingers clench the edges of the map, paper crumbling at the touch.

 

This is where Jackson would meet him.

 

“Hey, princess.”

 

Jinyoung whirls around, a stony expression written on his usually soft features. “Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a girl.” His voice is sharp, almost as biting is the upcoming winter wind.

 

Jackson would laugh. “Judging by the way you write, I was expecting one.”

 

Jinyoung feels the tip of his ears warm and he can clearly imagine the unimpressed look he gives his guide. “I would let you know that my books are bestsellers and if the request I had written you offends you in any way, you can leave and I will find my own way around.”

 

“It's not your way around you’ll have trouble finding.” Jackson’s voice would be quiet, gentle, so unlike his personality that Jinyoung is taken aback in surprise.

 

“Well, show me how to find it.” Jinyoung’s voice is equally as solemn. Jackson would crack a smile, the faintest traces of a smirk lingering behind.

 

-

 

“Careful, princess.”

 

Jinyoung flushes a furious shade of crimson. “I'm not a girl!” he snaps.

 

Jackson would laugh, and Jinyoung stifles the urge to scowl as he steps into the boat. His guide gives the canoe a single push off the shore and it’s on its way. Jinyoung dips his fingers in the lake, tiny waves rippling off as they glide as gracefully as the boat itself through the still water.

 

Jinyoung leans over the edge, staring into the depths of the lake and spotting tiny flashes and  flickers of gold and silver beneath the surface.

 

The canoe rocks gently, swaying the way a mother would her child, and it takes a few moments for Jinyoung to realize that they've stopped. The boat is almost equidistant to all the edges of the shore surrounding it.

 

Jackson’s voice would be soft, gentle. “Look up.”

 

And Jinyoung does.

 

The sun is casting brilliant streaks of amber, oranges, and pink across the dim lit sky, taking its time as it disappears behind the distant purple mountains. The evergreen trees decorate the edges, casting dark shadows and concealing the nocturnal animals that are just starting to creep out. The words slip through his lips without his knowing.

 

“How beautiful.”

 

Jackson would pull out a basket of rose petals, the shades ranging from a soft snowy pink to the deepest shade of scarlet. For no reason, he would toss them into the sky, and they land soundlessly on the lake blue water. Floating just above the surface, silently drifting away with the waves.

 

“Pretty, isn't it?”

 

Jinyoung watches the petals drown in the lake.

 

-

 

Jinyoung stares up to see the canopy of the forest, at the tops of the tallest trees as they stretch their mighty branches across the sky and cast long shadows upon the forest floor. Moss decorates the stones that litter their path.

 

“This is you.” Jackson would stop by a tree he sees fit, and pat its sturdy trunk.

 

Jinyoung flashes him an amused expression. “I’m bark?”

 

“You can go guide yourself,” Jackson would deadpan. His fingers would run down the outer bark of the trunk, sliding down to glide over the roots. “This is what you’re missing.” He would look up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes, his gaze finding a seriousness and sincerity that is so unlike him. “The foundation.”

 

Jinyoung crouches beside him and touches the roots, fingers tingling as they graze the surface. He can almost feel the forest breathing. “How do I find it?” he whispers.

 

Jackson would seem to stare into his soul, reading his every thought. “Purpose,” he would answer.

 

While Jinyoung is a wandering soul, Jackson’s would have never existed.

 

-

 

Jinyoung stares up at the blanket of stars that envelop the earth, hugging the earth mother as she sleeps. He blinks and tries to make out what Jackson would see in the lifeless sparkles that wink down at them, but he can't.

 

Jackson would seem lost in the beauty as he always is. He would raise his hand to trace out the outlines of a constellation, fingers falling back to admire his work.

 

“You look confused, princess.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes are scrunched, brows furrowed as he studies the moonlit skies.

 

“I am.”

 

-

 

Jinyoung watches as snowy white flakes fall from the skies above and land atop the earth, gathering as clumps in the trees and covering the earth in a layer of sparkling white.

 

Jackson would just sit and stare, marveling in the beauty that is nature, a beauty that Jinyoung has only seen in his stories.

 

“Isn’t it magnificent?” he would whisper. “The way the snow falls, so softly, so delicately, like they know that there’s no need to rush, that they’ll find their way in their own time?”

 

Jinyoung hums, palm open to catch a few snowflakes and blow them on their way again. “Beautiful.”

 

“Sometimes you just need to let go and let life run its course.”

 

Despite the cold, a pale blue butterfly the colour of the prettiest skies makes its way towards them, resting comfortably on the perch that is Jackson’s finger.

 

Strangely, Jackson makes no comment on the furious scrawling of Jinyoung’s pen as he writes in his notebook.

 

-

 

The moonlight paints the ocean silver and the glow of bioluminesce colors the world blue. Jackson would hold his hand, fingers laced with his own.

 

The golden sand crunches as their bare toes press against it, soft huffs escaping lips as they breathe. Footprints follow them like shadows.

 

The gentle hum of the waves crashing against the coast is the only sound in the world as Jackson would wrap an arm around his shoulder, holding him so close Jinyoung can see his breath cloud the air.

 

They watch the tide come in and fade away, blue lights flickering, mimicking the stars above them. Jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut as he feels lips touch his cheek.

 

They sit in silence, and the kiss fades away with the waves.

 

-

 

They're at the lake again, though resting on the shore rather than floating atop it.

 

“Wanderlust.”

 

“Wanderlust?” Jinyoung lets the letters roll off his tongue, finding that they do so comfortably.

 

“Wanderlust.” Jackson would repeat. “The urge to go out, see the world, discover, explore. The tug of your heart telling you to follow. The desire, the impulse to travel the world. The search to find yourself.”

 

“To find yourself.” Jinyoung loses himself in the golden rosy streaks painting the sky and the shimmer of the gentle ripples of the lake.

 

“It’s harder than it sounds.” Jackson would stare into the same sun, his eyes soft and thoughtful.

 

Jinyoung hums. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

-

 

Jinyoung’s feet scuffle the tile floor, missing the comforts of earth. He can hear Jackson, his voice teasing.  _ Missing me already? _

 

Jinyoung does.

 

A waiter places a steaming cup of coffee alongside a pretty lace napkin next to him as he mulls over his writing. Jinyoung presses on the frame of his glasses, pushing them so that they sit more comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

 

Jackson is such an amiable character, so very charming.

 

Jinyoung gingerly turns the pages of the book, fingertips gently brushing against the rough papyrus paper as he closes it. The pages crinkle like dry leaves in autumn. Carefully, delicately, he sketches the letters of “wanderlust” on the cover. He leans back against the frame of the wooden chair.

  
Jinyoung sips his coffee.


End file.
